Shy Girl
by Valentine Taylor
Summary: What happens when Sora goes to a party with Mimi, and she doesn't know anyone? That's all I'm going to give you!


Started: 3:17, Sat

Started: 3:17PM, Sat. June 16, 2001

Completed: 6:05PM Sat. June 16, 2001

Shy Girl

A/N: OK, I worked on this non-stop.It took me a while.It's about 7 ½ pages long.Anyway, in this fic, **The Digital World thing NEVER happened!**Keep that in mind while you read this!When I thought this idea up about a week ago (yes it took me a week to sit down and type it, that's mainly due to the fact I had to get ready for finals and stuff.I got out of school yesterday!Finally!Anyway…) I was listening to Shy Girl by O- Town.That's a good song.I hadn't meant to put the lyrics in, but decided I would.Wow that was a confusing sentence.OK, enough from me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story and I don't own the lyrics to Shy Girl.I guess you could say I don't own the title either.Ok, so I'm not very creative.Please don't sue me!I don't have anything!

** **

** **

Ring!

"Hello? Takenouchi residence."

"Hey Sora, it's Mimi."

Sora smiled._It's definitely Friday night.Why isn't she out with some guy?_She thought to herself."What's up?"

"Well, I have this friend from my school, Matt Ishida.He's having a party, and I didn't hear about it until this afternoon.I told him I couldn't get a date that fast, and he told me to just bring a friend.Anyway, I was wondering if _you_ were planning on anything tonight?"Mimi said all of this extremely quickly.

"Mimi Tachikawa, not get a date in a whole afternoon's time?That's funny Mimi."Sora laughed.

"Sora," Mimi said anxiously."I need to show up with another human to this party or I'll be the laughing stock of more people than just you."

"So in other words, you want to use me for your popularity?"Sora said, still giggling.

"It did come out that way, didn't it?"

"Yep."

"I didn't mean for it to.You'll have a good time if you go.Please Sora?"

"Alright, I'll go!"

"Oh, thank you!"The two friends hung up, and Sora walked to her room._I guess I'd better get ready._

~ ~ ~

The Doorbell sounded throughout the apartment."That's Mimi."Sora scrawled her mom a note and put it on the kitchen table.She walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, Sora!You look great!"Sora had decided to wear a light yellow spaghetti strap dress.She was wearing white sandals and her hair was twisted and clipped in the back of her head.She had on silvery eye shadow and her lips were a shimmering light pink.She stepped out into the hall. 

"You do too!"Mimi was wearing a pink halter-top with a short white skirt.Her shoes were pink to match her top.She had her pink hair falling freely around her shoulders.Her makeup was light pink.

The two girls walked to the elevator."Hey, Mimi, am I going to know anyone at this thing?"Mimi noticeably flinched.

"Well," she hesitated."You'll know me…"

"I know.But will I know anyone else?"

"Um…" Then a thought struck her."You know that guy I set you up with once?Taichi Kamiya?He'll be there."

"Mimi!That will be so embarrassing!We went out that one time, and never heard from each other again!"

"Oh.Well, don't worry.You'll have fun.Trust me!"At that moment they reached Mimi's pink Miata.The two got in the car, and drove across town.

~ ~ ~ 

Mimi pulled up in front of the biggest house Sora had ever seen, well, besides Mimi's.They got out of the car and walked to the house.Music blasted from inside.Mimi opened the door.Sora walked through.As soon as Mimi walked into the house, Sora figured out why Mimi never had any extra time.Shouts of "Mimi's here!" and "I knew she'd come!" rang in Sora's ears.Mimi just stood there and greeted people over and over.She introduced Sora to everyone, however the numerous different names weren't registering.

Mimi led Sora to the refreshment table."Hey Mimi, want to dance?"A boy asked.

"Not right now, Trev."Mimi glanced at Sora.Sora smiled.

"Go on.I'll be fine!"Mimi smiled wide, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Thanks Sora, you're the best.I'll be back soon."With that Mimi headed out, and Sora soon lost her to the sea of unfamiliar people. 

Sora grabbed a cup and took a sip of its contents.It tasted horrible._Trust these rich types to have plenty of alcohol._She put the cup back on the table and walked to a vacant sofa in the corner of the room.She sat down.She sat by herself for what felt like and was probably close to three hours._I shouldn't be here_, she thought, looking at an alcohol stain on the Persian rug in front of her._This Matt kid's parents are going to freak when they see that stain. _Sora glanced up.The sight that greeted her was Mimi, dancing with just about every guy at the party trying to get closer to her. _So much for not having a date._She moved her eyes back to the rug.She listened to the pop song that now blasted from the numerous speakers all around her.

_Shy shy girl_

_ _

_Standing with the wallflowers_

Wishing you had stayed at home 

_You kick yourself for coming _

_When you're standing there all alone_

_The centers of attention_

_Are busy making all their moves_

_While all the guys are looking at them_

_I've got my eye on you_

_Only you_

_ _

_You might think you're nothing special_

_You might be losing heart_

_But baby don't you realize_

_How beautiful you really are_

_ _

_Shy girl_

_It's written on your face_

_A mermaid out of water_

_Feeling out of place_

_Shy girl_

_Trying to hide a blush_

_Caught you looking for a second_

_Felt my heart rush_

_Don't run away_

_Don't be afraid_

_Don't be shy girl_

_So beautiful_

_Shy shy girl_

_ _

_I'm moving in closer_

_Slowly trying to break the ice_

_But it's hard to get a lock_

_On your downward glancing eyes_

_ _

_You might think you're nothing special_

_But I'm about to lose my heart_

_Oh baby don't you realize _

_How beautiful you really are_

_ _

_Shy girl _

_It's written on your face_

_A mermaid out of water_

_Feeling out of place_

_Shy girl_

_Trying to hide a blush_

_Caught you looking for a second_

_Felt my heart rush_

_Don't run away_

_Don't be afraid_

_Don't shy girl_

_ _

_Now I'm standing right in front of you_

_I confess I'm nervous too_

_Girl you know there's something going on_

_And not to give it a chance would be so wrong_

_Oh, baby_

_ _

_Shy girl_

_It's written on your face_

_A mermaid out of water_

_Feeling out of place_

_Shy girl_

_Trying to hide a blush_

_Pretending that there's nothing_

_Between the two of us_

_Don't run away_

_Don't be afraid_

_Don't be shy girl_

_ _

_Shy girl _

_It's written on your face_

_A mermaid out of water_

_Feeling out of place_

_Shy girl_

_Trying to hide a blush_

_Caught you looking for a second_

_Felt my heart rush_

_Don't run away_

_Don't be afraid_

_Don't shy girl_

_ _

__

Sora frowned."God, this is so stupid.Why am I here?"She practically screamed to her herself over the rock song now blasting.Sora felt eyes resting on her._Wow, I took that last song way too personally.Sora you're being stupid._

"Why hello there!"Sora looked up to see a guy standing in front of her.His eyes were friendly and welcoming."Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead," Sora said, moving over to make room.

"You've been sitting here for quite a while.Not very social are you?"The boy asked in a friendly voice.

Sora blushed."No, not really.I don't know anyone."

The boy smiled."Then how is it you heard about this party?"

"My friend called me and said a guy named Matt something was having a party and she asked me to come."

"You aren't having a very good time, are you?"

"Is it that obvious?I don't want to be rude and just leave though.That Matt kid might be offended."Sora looked at the boy sitting next to her.He looked her straight in the eyes, and a huge grin rested on his face.

"It's Ishida."

"Um, excuse me?"

"My name.Matt Ishida.Host of the little get together.Pleased to meet you…?"

Sora felt stupid.No, stupid didn't even begin to describe what she felt."Sora Takenouchi."She blushed again."I'm sorry.I didn't mean to down your party.I'm just not used to this kind of surrounding.I feel kind of out of place."

"That's alright.Come on, let's go outside for a breather.I'm hot from dancing so much."He stood up and extended a hand.Sora looked at it, and then realized he wanted her to take it.She placed her small hand in his, and got up from the sofa.She swayed slightly on her feet from sitting so long.Matt put his other arm around her waist, and led her across the room to the door.

They walked through a series of different rooms, all expensively decorated._This place is a palace!_He led her to a screened in deck and turned on the lights, both inside and outside.The deck overlooked a great expanse of well cared for lawn.In the distance, Sora saw a lake.The entire yard was covered with flowers and thin stone walkways.Sora breathed in deeply, and walked over to the edge of the deck."It looks like it came straight from a fairy tale."

"Doesn't it?A little too much so for me; same with the house.My mother likes it though.So my father keeps it up for her.Don't ask me how.My little brother and I always used to break stuff.We got yelled at so much when we were little.Eventually, we learned though," Matt answered from the door behind her.

"You have a brother?Is he here?"

"Nope.Just me.The three of them went to the Bahamas.I couldn't go because of prior commitments."

"Isn't this a little cliché?The rich kids parents go away and he invites the world over?"

"Sure.Is that a problem for you?" He teased, walking over to join her.

"What if it is?" Sora asked.For the first time she actually took in his features.He was a great looking guy with sun blond hair and piercing blue eyes that were staring at her playfully.

"I'll send them all away.Anything for you," he said, a smile shining down on her.

"That's the biggest offer any guy has ever made me," she replied.He moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist.Sora felt a shiver run down her back as he touched her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Um, nothing really.I just don't date much."_Why the _hell_ did I just tell him that?!_

"Well, why not?"If Matt noticed anything strange or off-putting about her last remark, he didn't show it.

"Guys don't go for me.You're a guy, you tell me," she remarked.She sounded a little more hostile than she had meant to.

"I would love to tell you, but the problem is, I don't know.I've only known you all of what an hour?And I've already fallen for you."He touched her cheek and led her to look into his sapphire eyes._Should I trust this guy?I don't even know him.He might be drunk.No, he doesn't seem the slightest bit tipsy.He might want to hurt me…_

But his next action wiped that thought right out of her mind.He gently kissed her lips, sending chills through her body.Then he pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes, as if looking for objection.He didn't see any so he brought his lips to hers again, for longer this time.When they parted, Sora felt weak, and couldn't stand properly."Do you have this effect on all the girls you kiss?"Sora asked.Matt just smiled.

"Come on, let's go back inside.By the way," he asked as they made their way to the glass door that led inside. "Who's your friend?"

"Mimi Tachikawa."

"Oh, Mimi.She told me she couldn't get a date.She had a whole afternoon.That should have been plenty of time for her.But I'm glad she didn't get a date."He smiled.

"Why?" Sora asked, though she had a pretty good idea what his answer would be.

"Well, if she had gotten a date, I never would have met you!Remind me to commend her on her choice of friends."Sora just smiled back.

"Sora!There you are!I've been looking for you!"Mimi ran up to the two as they entered the somewhat emptier party room."I managed to stay completely sober just so I could drive you home!"

"You drink?"Sora asked in a confused voice.

"Only at parties.But I never overdo it don't worry," she added seeing the worried look on her friend's face."Oh, I see you met Matt!What were you two up to," Mimi asked slyly."Oh wait, I don't want to know!" She said seeing Sora blush, and Matt give Sora a side glance."Don't worry.I won't tell."

"Mimi, get your mind out of the gutter!"Sora came back, embarrassed.

Mimi rolled her honey colored eyes."Whatever.I'll be at the car."With that she walked off in the direction of the front door.

"Has this night ended as badly as it began?"Matt asked, looking Sora in the eyes.

"No, thanks to you, I had a really great night."

"I'm glad.Let me walk you to the door."He took her hand and they slowly made their way to the front door."Oh, one more thing before you go.Can I have your number?"Sora smiled.She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the table next to the door and wrote her name and number on it.She replaced the pen and handed the paper to Matt."I'll call you."

Before she could stop herself, Sora let out a snort.She felt Matt place a single finger under her chin.She looked into his eyes.He bent down and kissed her lips.Then he put his lips near her ear and whispered, "I promise."Sora felt herself blush._I hope he can't see that._He stepped back."Good night."With that he turned and walked back into the room and out of view.

Sora walked slowly to Mimi's car and got in."Sora, you're good."

"What do you mean?"

"Every girl in my school wants to get that guy.They've tried, quite unsuccessfully, to get him to look at them.Then you waltz in and get him to fall for you no problem.It's amazing."

"Oh, that.Whatever."Sora sighed and looked out the window.Mimi shook her head._She's hopeless,_ Mimi thought to herself._Yeah, hopelessly in love maybe._Mimi chuckled to herself as she pulled onto the highway.

The End 


End file.
